


A Tale Of Two IceWings

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one male.





	1. Chapter One: The Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.

**A Tale Of Two IceWings**

**Chapter One: The Escape Plan**

**Summery**

**Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.**

**The IceWing Prophecy**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall,**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Chapter One: The Escape Plan**

Meanwhile, Cynder, Tempest and I were having a conversation quietly in the study cave. Cynder was the first to speak.

"So what are we going to do Winter? I can't stand beeing in this stupid, small and stuffy cave anymore!" The SkyWing exclaimed, with a frown on her face. I sighed as I thought for a moment before I responded.

"I'm not sure Cynder, I'm not sure. But I'll think of something." I said, then after a moment of silence, Tempest spoke up.

"I might have an idea, how about we sneak out at night?" The SeaWing said, as we both nodded in agreement.

*Later That Night*

"Hay, guys c'mon. Now's our chance." I whispered, we all then headed to the cave entrance where the huge stone was blocking the exit.

"Oh, three moons! You've got to be kidding me. How can we get past that huge stone?" Cynder exclaimed as she glaired at the said stone with annoyance and irritation showing on her face.

"There must be some way out of here." I said, looking around for any ideas of how to escape.

"Hay, maybe Cynder and Shadow could use their fire to burn a hole in the ceiling." Tempest said, as we all nodded in agreement. And so, Cynder and Shadow used their fire and sure enough, after the stone was burned through, we all flew out into the starry night sky.

"Yes! Finally, we're out of that stupid and stuffy cave!" Cynder exclaimed excitedly, flying around us in the air. Then after a few minutes of silance, Tempest spoke up.

"Winter? So, where are we going first?" The blue SeaWing asked, I thought for a minute before I answered.

"I was thinking that we should go to the RainWing Kingdom first. What do you guys think?" I asked, they all nodded thier heads in approval, and we headed to the RainWing Kingdom.


	2. Chapter Two: The RainWing Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.

**A Tale Of Two IceWings**

**Chapter Two: The RainWing Kingdom**

**Summery**

**Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.**

**The IceWing Prophecy**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**when dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall,**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These Dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Chapter Two: The RainWing Kingdom**

"Three moons. Why did it have to rain?" Mango complained. We had decided a while ago to walk instead of trying to fly in the poring rain.

"Huh? I thought you would love the rain Mango?" Tempest remarked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. I agreed with Mango, I hated the rain.

"Well, RainWings hate rain, at least I hate rain anyways. Are we almost there yet Winter?" Mango asked in exasperation. I sighed in frustration at the rain pouring down on us.

"I think we're getting close, I agree with you Mango, I don't like rain very much. It's to wet and muddy." I complained, my tail twitching in discomfort.

"You're an IceWing, but I have no idea what you like in terms of weather." Tempest said, I just shook my head and replied.

"I like snow and cold temperatures. Obviously." I remarcked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Hay Winter? Do you know the story of Darkstalker?" Shadow asked, breaking the silance that had fallen. I turned to the NightWing with a puzzled look.

"I know a little, but why'd you ask that?" I asked, tilting my head in curiosity.

"Well, he was an animas, like you. He was also an IceWing/NightWing hybrid." Shadow explained, my eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"R-really? But he was evil, and Clearsight ended up trapping him inside of Aggit Mountain. I read about it in a scroll." I said, looking at Shadow.

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Hay, where'd Tempest go? She was here a second ago." Cynder said, as she looked around for the blue SeaWing. I looked around as well, then a second later, Cynder was gone, then another second later, so was Shadow. I looked at Mango in alarm.

"Hay! Who's there? Come out now!" Mango yelled, her fangs bared threateningly. Two laughs were heard and suddenly, two older RainWings appeared in the trees.

"Are... are... are we you're p-p-prisoners?" I stuttered out. I blinked in confusion. Why do I suddenly feel very hot and tire? I wondered, as I rubbed my suddenly heavy eyelids with my talons. I felt myself falling, and the feeling of someone catching me. The last thing I saw was the worried faces of the older RainWings, and the panicked face of Mango, then everything went dark.

"Winter!" Mango yelled, beginning to panic. She then turned to the two older RainWings. But before she could open her mouth, the blue colored RainWing spoke in a calming voice.

"Please, calm down little one. Her scales just became too warm, IceWings don't handle warm weather very well." The blue RainWing explained, as she carefully lifted the hybrid dragonet onto her back.

"Hay, wait! Where are we going? Are my friends going to be okay?" Mango asked, as they flew quickly through the trees, sunlight was peaking through the leaves, causing Mango to smile. The pink colored RainWing was the one who answered.

"To The Rainforest, where else?" He said, a wide grin on his face. Mango just sighed and rolled her eyes.

***A Few Hours Later***

"Wow, It's so Beautiful here! I can't Believe I have missed seeing the sun and trees and all of these amazing things." Mango exclaimed cheerfully as she flew around the forest in wide circles.

"Now It's sun time!" Janbu exclaimed cheerfully, and he settled down comfortably in a high tree that had a raise of shining sunlight pecking through the leaves. Mango tilted her head in confusion.

"Sun time? What's that?" She asked. Janbu just laughed and replied.

"You really don't know what sun time is?" He asked, Mango just gave him a confused look.

"Well kid, sun time is when we find a good place where the sun shines best, and then we sleep." Mango nodded, understanding somewhat.

Mango curled up near a warm sunny spot and let it warm her scales. She smiled in happiness and contentment. Her friends would be waking up soon, It wouldn't hurt to take a small nap... would it?

Mango awoke to a whimpering sound, and then a yelp of pain. She slowly opened her tired eyes, her eyes popped wide open at what she saw. Her scales turned blue and gray.

"W-Winter!" She yelled in a panic, her yell startled Janbu awake and he almost fell out of the tree.

"What's all the shouting about Mango? Is everything oka-" he paled, scales going blue and gray just like Mango's.

"Oh, Three Moons! This is not good, not good at all! We need to cool her down, NOW!" He then rushed off to get some cold water.

"What's wrong with her?" Mango asked, once Janbu had returned with a boll of water. The older RainWing looked up from his task to answer the frantic Dragonet's question.

"Well the sun had shined on her scales, sure it's pretty, but not for an IceWing. Even if she's a hybrid, her scales can't absorb to much heat." Once Janbu finished explaining, he went back to cooling the IceWing's scales.

"But why do they need to be cooled off?" Mango asked in confusion.

"Because, if an IceWing's scales get too warm, they will start to slowly melt. If that happens... well I'm sure you can guess what will happen." Janbu said, continuing to poor water onto the hybrid dragonet's scales.

"Oh no, she has a fever, we need some ice." Janbu said in a panic.

"But how would we get ice?" Mango asked, from beside Janbu. He looked around for a moment before replying.

"Well, we have cold water, but we need to freeze it somehow." He said.

"Hay, where are we?" The two dragons turned to see the other dragonets sitting up in alert and confusion.

"We're in the Rain Forest." Mango replied with a grin. After a moment of awkward silence, Cynder spoke up.

"Where's Winter?" The SkyWing asked, she spotted a glimpse of black and pale blue scales.

"You're friend will be alright, she just needs rest." Janbu said after a moment. Tempest approached to get a closer look at the hybrid dragonet.

"She looks fine, I mean what could be... ouch, okay never mind. Her scales are really hot." The SeaWing pointed out as she pulled her talon away from her friends wings.

***A Few Hours Later***

"Wait but why can't we go search for the missing RainWings?" Tempest asked in confusion and a bit of irritation.

"I'm sure there fine, and what's the point?" The RainWing queen replied lazily, as she petted her pet sloth.

"Okay, we understand. Thank you anyways Queen Sundue." Cynder said, and they all walked out of the RanWing queens tree.

"Well this doesn't feel right, we can't just sit back and do nothing." Mango exclaimed, her tail flicking back and forth.

"I wish Winter was here, she'd know what to do." Tempest remarked in an attempt to brake the ice.

"Yeah, I think the RainWing Queen needs to cool off." Cynder said, looking back in the direction of the Queens treehouse.

"Winter would be unamused at you're comment." Tempest remarked, Cynder just rolled her golden eyes in response.

"What's wrong with making IceWing puns?" The SkyWing asked in amusement.

"We're getting off topic, let's go see how Winter's doing. Then if she's feeling better, we can go look for the missing RainWings." Mango said, and they all headed to check on their IceWing companion.

When they arrived, they saw that Winter was awake, and another RainWing was checking the hybrid over.

"Okay, you're good to go. But remember, keep the frost on you're wings until they've fully recovered." The lavender and teal RainWing scolded gently.

"Alright, I understand, thank you very much Citrus." Winter replied, she gave a polite smile to the RainWing healer. The hybrid then carefully flew to join us. She then landed on one of the platforms.

"So, now what?" I asked, tilting my head. Tempest was the one to answer.

"Some of the RainWings have gone missing. We're going to look for them." The SeWing explained, I nodded in understanding.

"Yes, we need to find the missing RainWings, but first, I think It's time that the RainWings get a new queen to lead them. No offense mango, but there all lazy bums." I said, my tail swishing back and forth.

"No offense takin, I agree, they're lazy bums. But who are you suggesting to be the new RainWing Quern?" Mango asked in confusion.

"Who do you think Mango? I'm talking about you silly." Winter replied rolling her eyes in response.

"Wait, me?" Mango exclaimed in surprise.

"Duh, who else would we be talking about?" Cynder deadpanned while Winter and Tempest just shook their heads in amusement.

"But... The RainWings..." mango replied in protest as I pulled her to talk with the lazy queen, the others following.

"We'll worry about that later, but we'll need more RainWings to help us." I remarked, as we nocked on the door, or curtain, or whatever it was.

"Oh, you're back? And who's this?" Sundue asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, as I replied calmly.

"My name is Winter, It's very nice to meet you Queen Sundue." I bit out in a cool tone, no pun intended.

"Oh, an IceWing, how rare." The Queen said happily, I just blew a plume of frost in exasperation.

"Now what brings you all back here?" Sundue asked, in a bored tone.

"Never mind, we'll leave you be, It was nice meeting you Queen Sundue." I said in a cool tone of voice.


	3. Chapter Three: To The IceWing Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.

**A Tale Of Two IceWings**

**Chapter Three: To The IceWing Kingdom**

**Summery**

**Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.**

**The IceWing Prophecy**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**when dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall,**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These Dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Chapter Three: To The IceWing Kingdom**

"Hay, wait. I want to help you guys." We all turned to see Janbu, he was flying as fast as he could.

"Are you sure? We'll be heading to the IceWing Kingdom." I asked in concern, I wasn't sure if he would want to fly through snow and ice… oh, and a part of the SandWing Kingdom.

"Yeah, I want to help find the missing RainWings. I can't just sit and chase my tail all day." He replied, a frown mixed with determination showing on his face.

* **Two Hours Later***

"It's s-so cold." Mango squeaked. We had decided to go in serch of the missing RainWings instead, we'll deal with the new RainWing Queen situation later.

"Well, we're near the borders of the IceWing Kingdom." Shadow replied, in his know it all voice.

I just gave an annoyed sigh as we kept on flying.

"Hay Winter? Do you think you're scales are full recovered yet?" Tempest asked with a worried but hopeful look on her face. I just shrugged in responce.

"I'm not sure Tempest, I don't want to risk it, so I'm playing it safe until tomorrow." I replied, we all suddenly all halted in place when there were some IceWings in the distance.

"IceWing patrol?" I wondered, I was hopeing that they won't see us. I thought a little worldly. We were all hiding behind a huge rock… or was it a sand dune? I wondered in confusion.

"Psst, Winter, you and I could see if we could talk to the queen." I turned to see that Mango had shifted her scales to match that of an IceWings. I slowly nodded and turned to see Janbu doing the same.

"Be careful you three. And don't get lost." Shadow scolded, giving us a serious look. We nodded and flew in the direction of the palice.

"Maybe we'll meet Blaze." I remarked with a thoughtful look on my face. We had reached the entrance of the palace, but we were stopped by some guards.

"You three, hault! What's your Businesswith the queen?" A SandWing guard asked, pointing a spear at us.

"We're messengers for Queen Glacier. We have an important message for Queen Blaze." I replied in cool and composed tone of voice. Another SandWing stared at us for a moment before nodding and leading us inside.

"Alright, what are your names?" He asked, in a gruff voice.

"My name's Winter, and these two are Frost and Snowstorm." I replied quickly and calmly.

"Wow, those paintings are really artistic and pretty. Did Queen Blaze paint all of those?" I remarked, and the SanWing looked surprised.

"Really? You do? And yes, Queen Blaze loves to paint, she always has, eben a young dragonet. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm getting off on a tangent. You three aren't as grumpy as other IceWings we've scene. Usually, the IceWings that we see, they just scoff and gruble about how there's no ice and snow." I gave a look to Mango and replied.

"Well we're more appreciative then most if not all of the IceWings. We've been stuck in the palace for so long that we were practically begging the Queen to let us deliver this message." I said, thinking of a quick reply in a matter of seconds.

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Queen Blaze, you have some visitors." The SandWing spoke up bowing to the youngest SandWing Princess.

"Ohh, guests, I don't have guests very often. Smolder, please bring our guests something to drink and something to eat, would you please?" Blaze asked excitedly, and the SanWing bowed and went to get the requested items.

"You're really beautiful Queen Blaze." I remarked with a polite smile. Blaze just smiled and gave a kind smile.

"You flatter me. But I'm not the Queen yet. Oh, I'm so impolite, I haven't asked you what you're names are, have I?" Blaze said, giving an apologetic smile.

"It's no problam. My name's Winter, and those two are Frost and Snowstorm. It's very nice to meet you Queen Blaze." I said, bowing politely to the SandWing.

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Oh my, more guests? I wasn't expecting that." Blaze exclaimed in surprise as we turned to see the other dragonets and another strange NightWing enter the room.

"Sorry Winter, we tried to keep him, but he got away and we gave chase." Cynder explained as she caught her breath.

"Oh who might you young dragonet's be?" Blaze asked, tilting her head in confusion. I took a deep breath and explained our message.

"We're the Dragonet's of Destiny. The ones from the prophecy, all of us except that NightWing and the older RainWing." I said, and Janbu shifted his scales back to normal, as did Mango.

“You are? Really? What are you're names?" Blaze asked with excitemint.

"The SeaWing is Tempest, the SkyWing is Cynder, the NightWing is Shadow, the smaller RainWing is Mango, and I'm the IceWing/NightWing hybrid Winter. But you already know me." I said, gesturing to each of my friends and to myself with a talon.

"Ooo, you really are then. But… then who is this NightWing?" She asked and he raised his spear in response.

"My name's Deathbringer, and I'm here to kill Blaze." He said, pointing his spear at the SandWing in response to his statement.

"You can't do that! You can't just kill someone for no reason!" I yelled, baring my sharp white teeth at the NightWing. I opened my mouth, but instead of ice, fire and smoke formed. I sprayed it at the unprepared NightWing, he yelped in surprise and lept backwards.

"Winter? You can breathe fire?" Tempest asked, in amazement and shock. I just gave a toothy grin in response.

"I'm part NightWing. Remember?" I replied, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, I guess I did." The SeaWing replied, with a sheepish grin, I just laughed and turned back to glare at Deathbringer.

The next thing we knew, everything happened in an instant. Deathbringer leapt straight for Blaze's heart, but I jumped in the way of his path. I let out a yowl of pain when my still recovering wigs were slashed. The gashes weren't very long, but blood was gushing out from the woonds. I hissed in pain and faster then I could blink, Blaze had removed the blankit from her shoulders, and she raised her poisonous barbed tail, and she slashed Deathbringer in the side.

The NightWing fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Blaze pulled away in shock at what she had just done. I looked up at her through darkening vision and I collapsed to the floor with a thud. The last thing I heard was running talons and frantic shouts of my name, then the darkness claimed me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* **Two Hours Later***

I awoke slowly, I could here frantic voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything was muffled, I tried to speak, but all that came out was a pained grown. The voices immediately halted, and I heard the sound of running talons, i looked up to see the relieved faces of my friends. I slowly sat up and I tucked my tail around my talons, Cynder was just opening her mouth to speak, when a knocking at the door made us all turn to the entrance, to see a young IceWing slowly enter.

Right then, I felt a really bad headache come to the front of my mind, a vision! I realized with surprise. I cluched my head with my talons, as strange words were spilling out of my mouth.

**“When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall,**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right."**

I removed my talons from my head as I looked up at my friends. They all looked shocked and confused. I understood why... I had never told them about my visions or NightWing powers... oh well... I can't do anything about it now, my secret's out.

"Winter? Was... was that… a-a... a prophecy?" Shadow asked, staring at me in amazement. I nodded. And explained that I have had NightWing powers for years, but I never told them because I was to scared of how they would react. I still am scared… how will they react? Will they be afraid of me? I worried, my tail twitching back and forth in anxiety. However… I slowly raised my head when Cynder spoke up excitedly.

"You're a seer? Are you also a mindreader?" Cynder exclaimed in surprise, I nodded and spoke up.

"Yes, I'm a mindreader and a seer. I'm also an Animus." I replied with a wide smile.

"So... What now?" Mango asked, tilting her head to the side. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, first, my wings need to heal. Then we can go back to the RainWing Village, and we can talk some sense into the queen.." I replied and they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree with Winter, the RainWing Queen needs to care more about her subjects. I also agree that you need more rest. So go to sleep Winter." Tempest said, looking at me with a knowing look.

I gave a pout and playfully wacked thr SeaWing with my tail. But she was right, I need to rest, and to be honist I did feel drained, especially after having that vision. And in the end, we all decided to take a much need rest.

When we all awoke, it was dark outside, to be fare, it had been flying for two days streight. None of us knew the IceWing Kingdom very well, so we just stayed put in the room and made small talk.

Just then, two dragons entered the room, we looked up from our quiate conversation to the IceWing from yesterday, and another IceWing. But before any of us to open our mouths to speek, the older IceWing spoke.

"Hello little ones, my name is Queen Glacier, and this is my daughter, Princess Hail." We all stared in surprise for a moment, but then we regained our composure. We all gave a polite bow to the Queen and her daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Glacier." I replied, with a polite smile.

"Young IceWing, you're a hybrid aren't you?" Glacier asked in wonder and I nodded. She then took on a thoughtful look.

"Mother, doesn't her scales look like Fathers?" Hail chimed in, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Your Father? Was he a NightWing?" I asked in curiosity. Glacier tilted to head and replied after a moment of silence.

"Yes my husband was a NightWing, his name was Shadowclaws. What's your name young One?" She asked, I replied in a calm and cool voice.

"My name's Winter." I replied, with a wide smile. It was silent for a moment before Glacier replied.

"Well, Winter. There's something I need to tell you, your my daughter. You Hail's older sister." I just blinked and looked from my friends to Queen Glacier in surprise.

"Wait, so... so... I'm a Princess?" I spluttered out in disbelief and happiness. I had finnaly found my mother, but I never would have guessed that I was a lost IceWing Princess.

"Yes you are, your egg was stolen from the IceWing royal hatchery. So I've gotta ask, do you have NightWing powers? Can you breath both fire and frost breath?" My mother asked, I just nodded rapidly in response.

"Yeah, you should have been there earler. She apparently is a seer, mindreader and an Animus." Mango said excitedly.

"Ohh my, wow, that's amazing! You're sister doesn't have powers, but she has a small patch of black scales under her wings and her tail." Glacier explained excitedly.

"Hay, mother? Do you know where the Ice Caves are?" I asked, hoping that I could save Foeslayer from her imprisonment.

"Y-yes I do... but... why do you want to know that Winter?" My mother asked in confusion. I took a deep breathe and I explained what I jnew about Prince Arctic and Foeslayer's story of love and hardship.

"Hay! Winter!" I turned to see one of the other IceWings from yesterday, Sleet was her name if I remembered correctly. We had become fast friends in those short few hours earlier that morning.

"Hay Sleet! Over here!" I called out happily, waving the other IceWing over with a still bandaged wing.

"You already met Queen Glacier I see. She's amazing, isn't she?" Sleet said excitedly. I just grinned and replied with a wide smile.

"Yeah, she is, hay sleet guess what?" I asked the IceWing. Sleet just shrugged and I answered with a wide smile.

"Queen Glacier is my mother, I'm a Princess. That's still hard to wrap my talons around." I said, still miffed about the whole thing.

"Really? Are you serious? That's so cool!" The IceWing exclaimed in excitement, as she gave me a tight hug. I just smiled awkwardly and hugged her back.


	4. Chapter Four: The Mysterious NightWing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.

**A Tale O Two IceWings**

**Chapter Four: The Mysterious NightWing**

**Summery**

**Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.**

**The IceWing Prophecy**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall,**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Chapter Four: The Mysterious NightWing**

***A Few Minutes Later***

I stared in aw at how buitfull the Ice-Caves looked. My mother had explained to me about the cercles and other things about how to act, how to hunt and how to use frost breath, witch I had never used before. The main reason is because I have terrible aim. On the way to the caves, I met another IceWing named Ermine. She was really sassy and sarcastic, I really liked her playful nature and her curiosity.

"So, can we go into the cave mother?" I asked in a hopeful tone. She slowly nodded and I entered, holding a spear, Ermine, Sleet, Tempest and Cynder joined us and we all entered the cold and dark cave.

"Ohh my, three moons! This place is so pretty!" I breathed looking around at the manny crystals hanging from the walls.

"Hay, Winter! Look!" I turned my gaze to Tempest, who was pointing at an ice statue.

"I think that's it. At least I hope it is." I muttered and I slowly approached the frozen dragon. I hesitantly jabbed the spear into the ice, and sure enough… it started to melt. And a NightWing was visible, smoke curled around her mouth as the last of the ice faded.

"Oh, there's more dragons then usual. Ohh, and a SkyWing and a SeaWing? What are you doing in a cold place like the IceWing Kingdom?" The NightWing asked, tilting her head in confusion and curiosity.

"Well, we're friends of Winter's. You see, we were raised under a mountain for most of our lives." Cynder explained, and the NightWing then turned to me.

"So, you're name's Winter? Nice to meet you. I'm Foeslayer." The NightWing said, conversationally. I just nodded and replied calmly.

"We know who you are. And we're here to get you out of here." I said, as my gaze rested on the two white shackles on Foeslayer's ankles. I then raised my head and spoke up once more.

"Those are animas-touched, aren't they?" I questioned, and Foeslayer nodded, looking shocked at how I knew so much.

"I'm a hybrid, a NightWing/IceWing, I have NightWing powers, so I could tell what they were. I too am an animas." I said, answering Foeslayer's silent questions.

"And besides, what's the point in fighting over something that happened a long time ago? I know your story. My mother, Queen Glacier, she also fell in love with a NightWing, just like how you fell in love with Prince Arctic." I said, telling the NightWing all that I knew. Said NightWing looked shocked at what I had said and revealed.

"Now, C'mon, let's all get out of here." I said, I then whispered something under my breathe.

"I command that the shackles be removed from Foeslayer." I spoke quietly but firmly, and in moments the shackles melted away, and Foeslayer was freed.

"So where will you go now?" Tempest asked, I looked at Foeslayer with the same questioning look on my face.

"I don't know, none of my family is alive. How long has it been?" Foeslayer asked, sadness in her tone. I gave a sad frown, would she really want to know the answer? I wondered to myself in worry.

"It's been about two-thousand years." I said, hesitantly as I looked down at my talons, waiting for Foeslayer's response.

"Wow, that's a lot longer then I thought. You know, you loose track of time after you've been killed and killed over and over again." Foeslayer remarked, in a jocking tone and amusement shining in her emerald green eyes.

"You seem pretty chill about the whole thing. No pun intended." Cynder spoke up in shock and a bit weirded out. I just rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"IceWing puns, so original." I teased, Playfully hitting her with my tail. Foeslayer, Sleet and Ermine just giggled quietly, while Tempest shook her head in amusement.

"Hay, you can come with us if you want Foeslayer." I said, with a soft smile in the NightWing's direction. Foeslayer nodded and we flew out of the dark caves, and out into the midday sunshine. Stange. I mused to myself as I flew down next to my mother and sister.

"So, this is Foeslayer?" My mother asked me in surprise. I nodded and introduced the older NightWing to my mother, sister and my two other batchmates.

"Yes, mother, this is Foeslayer. She was trapped in an ice-prison for two-thousand years, oh, and she's the mother of Darkstalker and Whiteout." I explained.

"Wow. I had no idea, I've never actually been in the ice-caves." My mother said, she then gave a soft smile to all of us.

"Sorry to interupt mother, but we must go back to the RainWing Village. We need to have some words with the Queen." I said giving a bow to my mother and sister, and after I promised to come back soon, we were off, flying back to the RainWing Forest home.

"You guys are back! Ohhh, and you have a new friend with you! Who is it?" We all turned to see a young RainWing dragonet about three years old, looking up at us with curiosity and excitement. Her name's Kinkajou, If I remembered correctly.

"Slow down Kinkajou, we'll explain after we talk with the Queen." I replied, with a small laugh. The smaller RainWing gave a pout but calmed down nonetheless. After that, we once again headed to speak with the RainWing Queen. I held back an annoyed huff, as we slowly entered the treehouse.

"Ohh, it's you guys again. Oh, and a new face. Who might you be?" The Queen asked, tilting her head with a lazy wave. I again suppressed the urge to make a sassy retort.

"Well, my name's Foeslayer, It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Sundue." I could clearly hear the irritation in her voice.

"Foeslayer? That's an interesting name. Nice to meet you, ohh, and let me guess… you want to know about the missing RainWing?" Sundeu asked, in a bored tone. I shook my head and looked the RainWing Queen right in the eyes.

"Not this time Queen Sundue. We came because we think that it's time for a new Queen of the RainWings." I bit out, my tone was ice cold.

"What? Are you saying that I'm not a good Queen? How dare you!" Sundue yelled, eyes burning with furry. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the RainWing Queen.

"I'm not saying that you're a bad Queen. I'm saying that you just don't care about the safety of your tribe. So, I think Mango would be a magnificent Queen of the RainWings. Do you accept our challenge?" I asked, still glaring.

Sundue growled and lashed her tail, we had obviously ticked her off. After a few more minutes, she nodded with a hotty look on her face. I hissed and after another moment, we all exited the treehouse.


	5. Chapter Five: The New RainWing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.

**A Tale Of Two IceWings**

**Chapter Five: The New RainWing Queen**

**Summery**

**Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.**

**The IceWing Prophecy**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall,**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Chapter Five: The New RainWing Queen**

"So, the winner of the fruit gathering competition is… Mango! That was the last compitation, so with two out of three, that means that Mango is now the new Queen of the RainWings!" Evergrin announced to the watching dragons. They all cheered and Sundue gave a hateful glare to Glorious, who still had fruit juice all around her mouth.

"If you hadn't eaten all of your fruit, we would've won!" Sundue snapped angrily, she then stomped off back to her old treehouse.

"Great job Mango! You did it, you really did it! Your the RainWing Queen now." I said excitedly. Manjo gave a shy smile and her scales turned a bright pink.

"Now we can go look for the missing RainWing, right? Wait a second... where's Shadow?" Mango exclaimed, beginning to panic. I took a deep breathe and I slowly calmed the RainWing down.

"Mango, calm down. We'll find him, I promise." I said, in a reassuring tone as I turned to servay the surroundings for any mager clues. After a moment I was quicly and frantically reading the minds of nearby and faraway dragons. I gasped when I herd the thoughts of two unknown dragons.

"Why do we need this useless NightWing again? Does the Queen want him for something? Or-" the dragon was silanced when another voice spoke up in a angry tone.

"Shut. Up. Nightdaze! Don't ask anymore stupid questions! Do you want me to stop and kill you right here and now?" The other voice spat in aggravation.

"N-no, o-of course not Duskwing. B-but I-I W-was just a-asking." Nightdaze went silent and nothing more was said about the matter. Then the dragons went to far away, and I lost contact with their mind-links.

"I know where he might be! Twio dragons kidnapped him. I read their mind… and I'm guessing that they're NightWings, but I'm not sure. I said frowning at what I had overheard.

"Wow! Winter, you're amazing! Thank you, thank you! Now C'mon! Let's go save him!" Mango cried, she was just about to leap into the air, but I grabbed one of her talons.

"Mango, you have to stay in the Rain Forest, your the Queen now. You can't just leave your subects. I understand you want to find him, but let us do it, you stay here and prepare a plan just in case. Oh, and also just in case have a lot of sleeping darts." I said, explaining what I needed to do for the plan to work.

"Now, we'll be going. Don't worry, we'll be safe. I promise we'll bring him back." I said, determination shining in my pale blue eyes. And with those words of encouragement, Tempest, Cynder, Foeslayer and I were making our way to the NightWing Kingdom.

* **A Few Minutes Later***

I gave an irritated hiss of frustration. We had been safe for the first few minutes, but then… we got captured by some NightWings. I looked at my friends who all had the same frustrated expressions on their faces.

"How did this happen? We were doing so well." I said, I had tried my frost breath on the bars but to no avail. I had even tried to burn the bars with fire, but that didn't work either.

"I have no idea, but I hate being in a prisan cell. How do we get pout?" Tempest asked as she glaired at the bars.

"I don't know Tempest. But I agree with you, I want to get out of here to. But I have no clue how." I sid, i glaired up at the ceiling in frustration as I thought of some kind of escape plan.

"Well, I just escaped one Prison and now I'm in another." Foeslayer commented with a sigh. I frowned and turned to the older NightWing.

"Hay Foeslayer? Do you know any of the guards that are petroleum the Area?" I asked, and Foeslayer thought for a moment before replying.

"I think I might know a few of them. But they might be children of the NightWings that I once knew years ago." The NightWing said, shrugging her wings.

"Great. Now I've got a plan." I exclaimed, and the others all turned to me with Curiosity. I smiled mischievously as I quietly explained the plan to them.


	6. Chapter Six: The Old NightWing Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.

**A Tale Of Two IceWings**

**Chapter Six: The Old NightWing Kingdom**

**Summery**

**Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.**

**The IceWing Prophecy**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall,**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. This chapter is going to be a rescue mission. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Six: The Old NightWing Kingdom**

I sighed and I created a plume of frost in frustration. We had made a really great plan... but we got caught in the end.

"I can't Believe that we got caught! We were so close!" Cynder exclaimed in frustration. I nodded in agreement.

"We'll think of something. I know we will." Tempest said trying to think positive.

"Yeah, Tempest is right. We'll think of something. I know we will." Foeslayer pipped up. I nodded and took a deep breath.

*A Few Minutes Later*

I grinned in satisfaction. I know this would work, it just had to. I turned to my friends and to Foeslayer with a wide smile.

"You guys understand the plan?" I asked, and they all nodded. I smirked and we took off.

"Guard! The prisoners have escaped!" Foeslayer exclaimed in a panic to a nearby NightWing. I laughed quietly from behind a large pillar.

"Affirmative. Witch direction did they head?" The NightWing guard asked, holding a spear. Foeslayer pointed a talon to the right and the guard rushed the opposite direction of where we were hiding.

"Yes! It worked!" I silently cheered as Foeslayer quickly rushed over to us.

"C'mon. Nows our chance. Let's go rescue Shadow." I whispered and we ran off in another direction.

* **A Few Hours Later***

I smiled happily as we flew out into the night sky. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what looked like an old ruined Kingdom.

"Those are the remains of the old NightWing Kingdom." Foeslayer breathed in surprise.

"It looks more like a volcano now though." Cynder remarked with a frown. We decided to fly down and investigate the Old NightWing home.

"Maybe Shadow's here somewhere. C'mon let's go look around." I said, and we all ran off into the forest of dark and dead trees.

We had been flying for a while when I spot a group of NightWing dragonets. We flew down to speak to the group of dragonets.

"Hay, why are you guys all out here by yourselves? Are you guys lost?" I asked and a NightWing with purple wings shook her head. I frowned and replied.

"What are your names?” I asked, giving them a kind smile.

"My name's Mindreader, I won't read your minds though. Don't worry." The other dragonets laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

"My name's Blackwind. These are my younger sisters, Fearless and Shadowhunter." I slowly nodded.

"I'm Stargazer." Another dragonet said.

"I'm Eclipse, and that's Windracer, Silvermoon, Shadowcat, Clearsight, Secretkeeper, Snowseaker, Shadowwind, Moonchaser, Silverscales, Nightfall, Moonclaws, Flashlight, Twilight, Peacemaker, Duskwing, Nightowl, Clearfrost, Nightwave, Moonstrike, Startail, Treejumper, Moonstorm, Dreamcatcher, Luna, Blackmoon, Dreamseaker, Eclipsewatcher, Lightseaker, Nightwatcher, Lightwatcher, Silverwings, Shadowslayer, Startail and Dawnmist." Eclipse said pointing to each dragonet. I then turned to the dragonet with purplish-black and pale blue scales, dark blue wings and pale eyes.

"What's your name? You never told us." I said giving the dragonet a warm smile.

"I-I'm a-a hybrid. A NightWing/IceWing h-hybrid. T-the n-name's W-Wintermoon. And this is m-my y-younger s-sister Whiteout. She's also a hybrid." The dragonet quietly replied.

"Have you guys seen a NightWing named Shadow around here anywhere?" I asked, and they all shook there heads. I sighed and replied.

"Can you guys please help us out? We're trying to find him." I said and they all nodded.

The rescue mission will hopefully go faster now with more dragons. At least... I hope so.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Fake Dragonets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.

**A Tale Of Two IceWings**

**Chapter Seven: The Fake Dragonets**

**Summery**

**Hi, my name is Winter. And I have grown up with four other Dragonet's under a mountain. My companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a NightWing named Shadow, a SkyWing named Cynder, and a RainWing named Mango. There are four girls and one boy.**

**The IceWing Prophecy**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall,**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings Of Fire. It belongs to the amazing Tui T. Sutherland. Here's another chapter for A Tale Of Two IceWings. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Seven: The Fake Dragonets**

The five dragonets were fighting. Again.

Bright scales in green and red and gold caught the rising sun as the young dragons darted between the rocks, claws and teeth flashing. Five forked tongues hissed with fury. Beyond them, below the cliff, the sea crashed against the sand with a muffled rushing sound, as if it didn't want to compete with the shouts of the dragons.

Nautilis sighed as he glanced nervously up at the NightWing before him. Nautilus wished he could read Morrowseer's mind the way Morrowseer was undoubtedly reading his.

"Well," Morrowseer said. Looking at the five fighting dragonets with an unreadable expression, then after a few moments, he continued

"They certainly are... energetic." He said, his tail twitching in slight irritation.

"They were just a backup plan," Nautilus said defensively.

"That much I've gathered, they don't seam very agreeable with one another." The NightWing observed.

The NightWing's dark eyes narrowed as Hyena, the SandWing, fell into a crevice and the MudWing promptly tripped and landed on top of her. With a hiss, Hyena whipped around and bit Falcon's tail, setting off a yowling whine.

"Excuse me," Nautilus said. He could see where this was going. He stepped forward, cuffed Hyena's ears, and snatched Squid, the little green SeaWing, out of the way before the others could set his tail on fire.

"Stop this!" he hissed.

"You are being watched!" The older SeaWing said, as he looked back up at Morrowseer with nervous eyes.

"I knew it!" Crowed the little NightWing dragonet. Cleverclaws leaped off a stone pillar, flapping her wings proudly.

"I knew a NightWing was coming to see us! Didn't I tell you guys this would happen?" Cleverclaws exclaimed, with a wide grin on her face.

The other dragonets juss shrugged and glared at Cleverclaws. Falcon was the first to speak up.

Did you?" Falcon scratched his large brown head.

"No," said Hyena. Rolling her eyes and giving the NightWing a disbelieving stare.

"Well, I knew. You are all just rude. Hmph!" Cleverclaws replied, huffing and turning her back on the other dragonets.

Her pale purple eyes then raised to meet Morrowseer's dark ones.

"Well I did, even if you ungrateful dragons don't Believe me." The NightWing dragonet said, glaring at the other dragonets.

"Hmmm. Nautilus, a word, please." The older NightWing said, as he blinked slowly at the NightWing dragonet.

"Can I come, too?" the black dragonet asked, bouncing closer to Morrowseer.

"I've never met another NightWing before. Although, of course, I feel a very strong connection with our whole tribe." She said, smiling brightly up at Morrowseer.

"Stay. Here." Morrowseer pressed one claw into her chest and moved her back to the other dragonets. She sat down and curled her tail around her talons with a huffing snort.

"But why can't I come?" The NightWing dragonet asked, frowning up at Morrowseer. The older NightWing sighed in exasperation.

"Just go and play with the other dragonets." He said, pushing her back to the others. Cleverclaws pouted and turned her head with a hmph sound.

"Fine! But they don't like me very much." She huffed and walked over to the others.

"Ugh! I thought you'd be going with the older NightWing!" Hyena said, glaring in annoyance at Cleverclaws.

"Yeah, why aren't you going with him?" Piped up Eagle with a scowl.

"He told me to stay here! He's having an important chat with Nautilis." The NightWing answered with a pout. She sighed and curled her tail around her talons.


End file.
